falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
E-Town Grill
E-Town Grill is a restaurant in Elizabeth City located in the Waterfront district along East Water Street. Overlooking the Pasquotank River, this grill has been owned by various owners and caters to all types of travelers in Elizabeth City. As of 2077, the restaurant is owned by Jillian Johnson, the youngest daughter of Tad Johnson. While its ownership by a Johnson has made the restaurant some enemies in the Broken Banks recently. Despite Jillian's insistence that she is not 'like her father,' the people of the Broken Banks don't seem to believe her. Despite the recent bad rep, the E-Town Grill is known as one of the best (and cheapest) places to eat in the Broken Banks. The historic location was famously the site of many meetings between the Williams family and the Johnson family. History Pre-War The E-Town Grill, it seems, has always been a restaurant of some sort overlooking the waters of the Pasquotank River. The original building was constructed sometime in the 1960s, though it has undergone many changes since its construction over 300 years ago. Before the war, the E-Town Grill's building was home to a number of restaurants that had the fortune of being located right next to the Camden Causeway. Painted on the side of the brick facade was an old NukaCola advertisement. This building was also one of the sturdiest along the Albermarle Sound. Despite numerous hurricanes, this brick building has remained standing. At the time of the Great War, the E-Town Grill was called Pasquotank Burgers and Shakes, owned by Jerry Simax and his daughter, Linda. Above the bar was housing for the owners. Dark Ages Pasquotank Burgers and Shakes was just hitting its Saturday afternoon dinner rush when the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077. Almost immediately upon hearing the news, the customers left the grill to grieve as they wished. The restaurant closed early. Quickly after the war, people began gathering in Pasquotank Burgers and Shakes to discuss the future of Elizabeth City. The Simaxes kept the restaurant open for as long as they could, though it became increasingly difficult as supplies ran out. Pasquotank Burgers and Shakes stopped serving food in December of 2077, though people still gathered. The beloved restaurant served as a meeting place for decades until the Hammerhead raiders entered Elizabeth City and wreaked havoc. The Simaxes began scavenging for supplies in Camden and the surrounding areas. They started brewing their own alcohol to keep the Hammerheads happy and the restaurant intact. Jerry Simax was able to remain on the Hammerheads' good side for the time and the two groups shared a begrudging respect for one another. While the Hammerheads were prone to breaking things, the Simaxes stayed in business. This couldn't be said for many other restaurants and stores in Elizabeth City, most of which were ransacked, burned, or otherwise abandoned. In 2109, however, Pasquotank Burgers and Shakes hit a particularly rough spot. Jerry Simax passed away of a heart attack while scavenging that winter and Linda Simax had to single-handedly operate the bar. The Hammerheads respected Jerry. They did not respect Linda. Without Jerry to protect her, Linda and her bar suffered under the thumb of the Hammerheads. Linda did what she could to serve the best beer she could. She hired people to run the bar efficiently and to gather supplies. Eventually, however, the Hammerheads had pushed Linda to the brink. One night, after ordering the staff to take the night off, Linda shot the second-in-command of the Hammerheads while he was drinking a beer before sticking a pistol in her mouth and taking her own life. The Hammerheads ransacked the bar and desecrated both bodies. Pasquotank Burgers and Shakes was abandoned soon after, the denizens too scared to enter the building for fear of the Hammerheads. The bar played a minimal role in the expulsion of the Hammerheads from Elizabeth City, though Captain Warren Johnson is noted to have used the building as cover during the fighting. Founding Soon after the Hammerheads were eliminated from the city, Kevin Potsman, a former employee of Linda Simax, purchased the bar and renovated it. The floors, tables, and chairs were completely replaced after being smashed to pieces by the Hammerheads or being ruined by hurricanes. He opened the restaurant as Pasquotank Bar, though he changed the name to Elizabeth City Bar to garner more attention from travelers. In 2123, he changed the name once again to Elizabeth City Bar and Grill when he added food to the menu. The restaurant operated under this name for decades before Potsman's protege, Paul McKewen, changed the name to E-Town Grill. E-Town Grill McKewen's additions to the menu were highly popular, especially with outsiders. Most travelers stopped for a bite at the grill and it became a must-do in the itinerary of a visitor to Elizabeth City. The Williams Family of Manteo were known for meeting with the Johnson Family in this restaurant. It is said that the Broken Banks was first partitioned in E-Town Grill. Several pictures of the Williams family have been displayed on the walls. They remain some of the only photographic records of the Williams family after their disappearance in the mid-22nd century. McKewen's beer was also popular in Elizabeth City and in the Broken Banks. In 2178, Paul McKewen retired, handing the bar down to his successor. McKewen's successors have changed little about this beloved restaurant. Most owners held E-Town Grill for as long as they possibly could, pouring their very hearts and souls into the restaurant. It is said that Old Lady Norton held the bar for over seventy-two years. Jillian Johnson, who befriended Old Lady Norton by doing chores for her, was given the bar after Old Lady Norton retired in 2276. Menu *Brahmin Steak *Brahmin Burger *Spicy Brahmin Burger *Grilled Punga Fruit *Crispy Squirrel Bits *Mirelurk Cakes *PipsiCola Category:North Carolina Category:Places Category:Sites